


Dynamic

by ladyofrosefire



Series: Disclosure- Critical Role fics [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Table Sex, Teasing, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Percy is always a perfect gentleman, and while Vex certainly appreciates that, she cannot help but wonder what would happen if he eased up on that control. Just a little.





	Dynamic

It’s during one of their many _after_ s, breath caught, sweat dried, but legs still a little too wobbly for walking, that Vex’ahlia rolls over to face Percy and asks “Do you ever want to be a little less gentle with me, darling?”

He blinks at her, all startled owl and scandalized, and Vex has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Percy retrieves his glasses from the nightstand. “What do you mean?” he asks.

“Well, not hurting me, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Oh. Good.”

“No, just… you’re always such a gentleman. So careful. No marks, no…” she trails off. Percy looks a bit pleased with himself, and while he should be, that isn’t really the point. She changes tacts. “Honestly, darling, sometimes I wonder if you’d even come if I weren’t making sure you did.”

He sputters at that. “I—you—you make me feel…”

“Oh, _I know_. And I really appreciate how attentive you are. But, I mean. As long as you don’t start leaving me hanging, you should try. You know.” He raises an eyebrow at her. Vex sighs. “I’m not telling you to _use me_ —”

“I should hope not.”

“—But I _am_ saying I’d like to see what you’re like when you let go. Stop thinking so much.”

“You stop me thinking quite thoroughly, I assure you.” Percy leans in and kisses her, slow and full of promises.

Vex lets herself enjoy it for a moment before she leans away and fixes him with one of her best stares. Predictably, Percy flushes, caught in trying to distract her. Sometimes she lets him get away with it. More than half the time. Not when it’s about him. “Percy?”

He pauses and then sighs. “Well, it can’t hurt to try, can it.”

Vex groans and laughs and rolls onto her face. Only from Percy. Can’t hurt. _Really_.

Vex tries to tempt him into it a few times. She wakes him up one morning with her lips drifting closer and closer to his cock, waiting until he’s blinked at her and smiled and groaned her name before she takes him into her mouth. She does this with him more than she has for anyone else she’s been with. He’s always so polite about it, for one thing. He plays with her hair but doesn’t pull on it, even when she slows enough to make him arch and whine. Just this once, she thinks, she wouldn’t mind it if he were a little less careful. 

With a pop, Vex pulls off of him, looking up at him mouth flushed and hair mussed. “What do you want, Percy?” she challenges him.

He gives her a helpless shrug. “If you’d be so kind—?”

For a moment, Vex just stares at him. He’s sleep-mussed, bleary-eyed, and flushed. His cock is standing up next to her cheek. Exhaustion is, apparently, not the way to get him to forget his manners. She turns her head and kisses the base of his cock. It’s closed-mouthed. It would be chaste, if not for the location. Then she looks to him again. And Percy stays exactly where he is, fingers curled into the sheet, his chest rising and falling. There’s no lack of want in his gaze,

And anyway, he asked so nicely. 

She approaches him again as he’s rinsing off the worst of the soot from his workshop one day. There’s a shower at the back wall of the room with the bath, for when one of them is just too grimy to climb directly into the tub, or for when a bath would take too long. Vex takes a moment to admire the way the water courses down his back and over his ass before she shrugs out of her clothes and steps under the stream with him. Her arms snake around his waist and her breasts press against his back. 

“Mm! Hello, dear,” he greets her, covering her hands with one of his. 

“Evening…” Vex slips a hand free and down his stomach. “So, I was thinking…”

“Were you?” his voice hitches as her fingers curl around his cock. 

“About you. And that gorgeous ass of yours. So I thought I’d see if you were up for anything.”

“Vex,” he groans, “that’s _horrible_.”

“You can do something about it?” she offers, giving him a long stroke. She puts her wrist into it, too, that particular twist and a rub of her thumb that always, always takes the breath from him. 

Percy, predictably, groans again. But, instead of bracing his hand against the wall and going along for the ride, so to speak, he faces her. For a thrilling moment as he turns them both, she thinks he plans to pick her up and pin her to the wall. Instead, he sinks to both knees and guides one of her legs over his shoulder. 

“Percy _,_ ” she groans, and then, much more happily, “ _Percy._ ” as he slips a long, dextrous finger into her and sets to work with his tongue. 

The next time she gets on top of him, which does not take long, Vex pushes his hands away from her hips. “Put them anywhere you want,” she tells him, slowing the roll of her hips to a lazy grind, “Just not on me.”

“Vex—” but he does as she asks, curling his fingers into the sheet. 

He watches her, wide-eyed, as she moves on top of him. Vex lets herself be greedy, really greedy. Sure, this has to be doing _something_ for him. She decides to put on a show, though, just to be sure. Her hands wander, tugging at her hair, skimming down her throat and cupping her breasts. She toys with one nipple, groaning softly, and her fingers find her clit. She doesn’t touch herself with any particular urgency. She traces around and around, up and down. Her fingers brush where they’re joined, and Percy’s hips jerk. One hand comes off the sheets, fisting instead in his hair. 

_Come on_ , she thinks, leaning into the grind, _hands on my hips, roll us over, just fuck me_. She clenches on him, moaning, gasping. She’s been very good at making herself come for years, and she rocks against him now, chasing it. Teasing him, yes, but _fuck,_ he feels good. She slows, biting back a whine. If he would just move his hands, they could both have what they want. But he remains stubbornly well-behaved. 

“Gods, fuck,” she leans forward, rubbing at her clit with one hand and grabbing his hand with the other. 

She comes like that, holding his hand and calling out his name. Then she rolls them over and hitches her legs around Percy’s hips. 

During their meeting with Yennen a few days later, Vex settles her hand on Percy’s knee. He covers her hand with his for a moment and then goes back to talking. So, slowly, she lets it drift higher. He gives her a look when she gets about halfway up his thigh. Vex keeps her eyes fixed on Yennen and squeezes. 

Percy sits up a little straighter in his chair. 

A smile tugs insistently at the corners of Vex’s mouth, but she carries on nodding and smiling as Yennen talks about an upcoming festival. It’s nothing to do with Pelor, so her only obligation then will be to show up. She’s free to let her hand wander higher. Her fingers dip along the inside of Percy’s thigh. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches his jaw tense, his throat work. She nearly has to press her lips into a line. Her hand creeps a little higher. She doesn’t plan to jerk him off right here and now, but Percy doesn’t have to know that. His other knee almost strikes the underside of the table as he jumps. The glare he tosses toward Vex might have been more effective if he had not also looked quite so hungry. He does not push her hand away, either. 

Vex rewards him. It stays right where she’d placed it, just _not_ brushing his cock, thumb brushing back and forth over the front of his pant leg. Back and forth, back and forth. 

Percy does not rise when Yennen does, making up for it with his politest nod and a promise to speak to him again soon. 

Vex counts ten seconds between the time Yennen steps out and when Percy rises, crosses the room in a few stuttering strides, and locks the door.

“You,” he says.

“Mmhm?”

“You _minx._ ”

“Yes,” she confirms. “Come do something about it.”

She doesn’t hurry about getting to her feet. When Percy makes it back around the table and pulls her into his arms, she’s waiting. His mouth finds hers, cutting off her rather theatrical gasp. A moment later, he has her up on the table. 

“Percy!” She breaks the kiss just long enough to grin at him. 

He catches her mouth again, biting at her lower lip before licking into her mouth. Warmth coils and _twists_ low in her abdomen. Vex clenches on nothing. Her fingers curl tight in his hair. She scrabbles at his cravat until it comes undone, the pin clattering to the floor. She drops the silk a moment later. Her mouth finds Percy’s neck, and his hands slide up her legs, pushing her skirt with them. 

Percy leans back, and for a moment she thinks he’s stopping before a curl of black smoke drifts past his lips. He does go to pull away, then, but she catches him with her hands cupping his face. 

“Vex—” there’s a rumble in his voice that makes her shiver. “Dearest.”

“Are you alright?”

He pauses a moment, his chest rising and falling with his breath, and then nods. “Yes.”

“Then I’m good to keep going if you are.” Vex reaches down and draws one of his hands a little higher until his fingers meet the edge of her underwear. 

Another plume of smoke accompanies his groan as he buries his head in her shoulder. “Fuck. Alright. Okay.” 

He fumbles a moment before he can hook his fingers into the soft linen. Vex lifts her hips, and Percy tugs her underwear away. She leaves them dangling off one ankle and makes instead for his waistcoat and shirt. Percy pulls them both over his head as soon as she has his shirt half unbuttoned. Vex leans back to watch the flex of muscle in his chest and shoulders with an appreciative hum.

“Come here, darling.” She coaxes, spreading her legs. Her skirts hide everything, but Percy’s gaze goes dark, and his breath catches in his chest. 

He tastes slightly metallic when he kisses her next, like gunmetal and copper. Maybe it should be a turn-off. Vex licks in deeper as Percy steps between her thighs. He gathers her skirts out of the way. His fingers find their way to her cunt, slipping through the slick on her skin. Vex’s breath comes harder. There’s more smoke, now, little puffs of it disappearing into the air between them every time Percy exhales. Then the slips two fingers into her, and her head falls back. 

“Are—were you—?” 

“Touching myself?” Vex gasps. “Nope.” She tugs him to her, one hand at the back of his neck, the other dipping down to his belt. “You’re hot when you get like this.”

Percy laughs, smoke rolling from his mouth and across her shoulder. She shivers. His fingers crook and rub in her, gathering slick before traveling up to her clit. 

“In me,” she urges, dropping her other hand to his belt so she can get the damn thing undone already. Before he scrapes his control back together. “Come _on_.”

She gets his pants unfastened and down past his hips. Then she shoves her hand into his underwear. Percy jolts, gasps, his head dipping to rest on her shoulder. Vex strokes the length of his cock once, twice, and then tugs at his hips.

“Everything you have, darling. I want it.”

“How could I refuse?” 

He draws out the first slide into her, one hand braced on the table, the other at her lower back. Vex has time to sigh and toss a few stray strands of hair from her face as Percy eases back. Then his hips snap forward, knocking a gasp from her. It’s short, sharp strokes, enough to make her twitch and gasp. He shifts, leans, and the angle changes. And, well, it’s not like she asked him to be selfish. Vex can feel him focusing, though, even before she opens her eyes and finds the familiar furrow between his brows. She shakes her head, laughing. 

“Just—let me, dear.”

“Of course.” With one hand, she reaches down to rub circles over her clit. 

It doesn’t take her long, not with Percy fucking her like that and the faint whifts of smoke still rising from him. Vex lets her head fall back and clings to his shoulder with her other hand. A moment later, she drops back with a breathless cry, her nails raising pink lines on his pale skin. Percy leans over her, hand braced beside her head. His fingers press into her hip. 

This time, he pushes _deep_. Vex cries out again. Her legs wrap tight around Percy’s waist, heels digging into his ass. Then she pushes herself up to meet him, arms tight around his shoulders. The smoke around them thickens from little puffs to tendrils, coils. It rolls from his mouth as he muffles groans against her shoulder. It rises from his skin like steam. The movement of his hips becomes erratic, although he still fucks her sharply enough to knock the breath from her. The angle grinds his pelvic bone into her clit and drives his cock deep inside her. His teeth find her neck, her shoulder. It’s wild, perfect— 

The second climax takes her almost by surprise. Vex rakes her nails up Percy’s back as she gasps for breath, over layers of scar tissue, over shifting muscle. Percy shouts, incoherent. A moment later, he spills into her. He shudders and stills. Then, slowly, he draws out of her. He collapses into a chair after another moment, dragging a hand over his face. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

“Pretty accurate, yeah.” Vex flops back onto the table. She’s probably making a mess of her dress, but they can clean it, and that’s what underskirts are for, anyway. “ _Wow_.”

“So… you enjoyed yourself?”

“Percy.” She doesn’t bother sitting up. Her spine feels slightly liquid. “I came. Twice. You were there. You know this.”

“I—” then he falls to laughing, “You have a point.”

“I _do_.” she sighs. “...And you really can’t focus on yourself, can you?”

“...Apparently not.”

“You tried.” She stretches. “We can always try again later…” 

Slowly, the smell of smoke dissipates. Vex tugs her underwear back up and her skirt down before sliding carefully from the table and onto her feet. Percy watches her until she tosses his shirt at his chest. Then he looks down at himself, pants horribly askew and open, spent cock against his thigh, and goes a marvelous shade of red all at once. 

“Oh, Gods.”

“We should make ourselves scarce. And leave the door open. Let the place air out a bit.” She passes him his cravat pin. 

“Good idea,” Percy replies, tucking it away in his pocket. 

Vex opens the door a crack and peers out. There is no one in sight, and she doesn’t hear anyone, either. Yennen is long gone, at least. With a stifled giggle, Vex hurries into the hall, beckoning for Percy to follow. He catches up to her at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Darling?” she asks.

“Mm?”

“Did you know the smoke would happen?”

Percy shakes his head and then raises a hand to fix his glasses. “Ah—no.”

“Oh, good.” Vex kisses him on the cheek. “I’d hate to think you’d been holding out on me.”

Then she smacks him firmly on the ass, grabs her skirt in both hands, and takes off running toward their room. Percy follows a beat behind, laughter in his voice as he calls her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mischief7manager for nudging me in this direction!
> 
> As usual, I'm at Ask-Ladyofrosefire on Tumblr. The author thrives on comments 🖤🖤🖤


End file.
